The Night You Were Born
by Anime Wildfire
Summary: On the night of his first child's birth, Inuyasha finds himself traveling down the same road as his father did before him… "I'm coming Kagome!" oneshot. Inu/Kag


I know it's been a long time, I lost interest for a while and life got in the way, college n boyfriends and such. but I can say that I've slowly been getting back into writing and so on. I'm very sorry for the long disappearence.

I'm not terribly happy with this, but nevertheless, enjoy :)

The Night You Were Born

Summery- On the night of his first child's birth, Inuyasha finds himself traveling down the same road as his father did before him… "I'm coming Kagome!" oneshot. Inu/Kag

The frantic thudding of his own heart was the only sound Inuyasha could hear as he sped through the forest, running faster than he had probably ever run before.

Kagome. His Kagome, was in danger, taken by the very village that had taken them in and shown them kindness.

_That village…_ he pondered, _how could they?!_

His human half's kind disgusted him sometimes.

They were on their way home to Kaede, traveling with their friends when the smell of danger prompted Inuyasha to stop at the closest village for Kagome's sake. At almost 7 months pregnant, she was nearly full term carrying Inuyasha's child… and incredibly vulnerable in his eyes.

The village lord welcomed them with open arms, showing no sign of the malice and hatred they would soon unleash. Miroku and Shippo agreed to go with Inuyasha, while Sango opted to stay with Kagome this round. As the mother of a young son and baby daughter currently in Kaede's care, she understood Inuyasha's overprotective ways.

_But they betrayed us!_ Inuyasha practically snarled as he thought of what they had done.

Less than two hours after he, Shippo and Miroku had left, Sango awoke to find herself locked in a room with a bandage pressed to her skull. Groggy but awake, Sango's temper flared as she recalled how they had confronted Kagome on the father of her child, a demon, and took her captive. Planning to get rid of the child the moment it was born. When Sango had tried to fight back… she'd been knocked unconscious and locked up.

But Sango was a demon slayer not to be outwitted. She made her escape, and with the help of Kelala, raced to find Inuyasha to save the life of Kagome and her baby.

"_Inuyasha!"_

_He turned, puzzled as Miroku put the last sutra over the grave of the demon they had just buried while Shippo stopped adding more dirt on the grave. Sango was on Kelala, waving frantically and shouting so alarmingly that Inuyasha knew something was wrong._

"_Sango?" It was Miroku who spoke as Sango approached them._

"_Inuyasha we have to hurry! The village has taken Kagome hostage for carrying the child of a demon! Inuyasha, they're planning to kill the baby when it's born!"_

_Inuyasha's features darkened so rapidly all three of his friends thought he'd gone full demon. But he hadn't, not yet._

"_Sango…" he could barely get the words out through all his fury. "Where. Is. Kagome."_

"_She's in the heart of the Lord's estate, at the front of the village." She paused, and in a flash Inuyasha was gone, racing to save his beloved._

Shippo, Sango and Miroku were not far behind Inuyasha on Kelala, but were somewhat struggling to keep up with the furious half demon.

"Sango… when they spoke of harming Kagome's child, what did they say of her fate?" Sango turned to Miroku, her face hard with grief that all but spoke the answer.

"I don't think they intend to let a woman who breeds with a demon live." She spoke gravely, trying to keep her voice low to spare Inuyasha.

"You mean they're gonna kill Kagome?!" Shippo whimpered. Sango didn't know what to say. Miroku sighed.

"I was afraid of-"

"There!" Inuyasha snarled, cutting Miroku off. In the distance, hundreds of small, flickering lights from torches lite up the area. Inuyasha slowed suddenly to a stop, hands on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha wait! We need to come up with a plan!" Sango reasoned as Kelala stopped and hovered next to him.

"I don't need a plan." Inuyasha snarled as he drew Tetsusaiga, "I'm going straight in!"

-0-

Kagome lay on a futon in the estate, hands pressed against her belly as pain shimmered through her. She whimpered, trying to keep her breathing steady. Any time now, she knew her baby would be born.

"Here, let me lie this on your forehead, it won't be long now." Kagome opened her eyes to see who spoke, feeling a cool cloth being laid gently on her head.

An elderly woman knelt beside her, her bright blue eyes gentle as her gaze swept of Kagome's swollen belly.

"Who are you?" Kagome whispered, eyes wide and hands clenching her belly painfully.

"It doesn't matter who I am," the old woman spoke, laying a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder. "All that matters is that this baby is coming soon. Soon, you're going to have to push."

A loud group of men raced past the door, heading towards the front garden of the estate, Kagome's eyes widened even more as she stared at the old woman curiously. The woman took a sharp breath.

"We have to hurry, those men are going to try and stop the father from coming to you. You have to deliver this baby so you can get-"She was cut off as a shadow slid over her.

"Come Yana, I will speak to you alone." The Lord of the manor stood over the kneeled form of the old woman, Yana, and Kagome. Yana swallowed, nodded to the lord and stood up to leave the room, shooting a worried look at Kagome as she went. The lord followed, his eyes boring into Kagome as he left out of the room.

Keeping her breathing steady, Kagome tried to concentrate and focus on her labor.

_Inuyasha where are you?_

A sharp pain shot through Kagome's body, causing her to yelp slightly and grit her teeth through the pain. Just as the pain faded away, a quiet cry echoed throughout the room. It was so quiet, Kagome almost missed it. There was a loud thud, and seconds later the lord slid open the door and reappeared in the room, tucking a thin katana into the sheath on his belt.

Kagome stared at him in horror; her eyes sliding to the shadowed figure slumped to the ground behind the wall.

"W-what have you done?!" She gasped out, trying to push herself on her elbows in attempt to move away. The lord smiled menacingly.

"Don't worry m'lady," he spat out m'lady as if it were a disease. "As soon as that demon abomination is born, you won't be missing it or Yana at all." He pulled a small knife from his belt and began twirling in around his fingers, his wrinkled face and silver hair glared at her from where he stood.

"Did that half demon trash really think I wouldn't recognize him after all these years?" Kagome gasped, whether from alarm or labor, the lord did not know.

"I grew up in the village where his whore of a mother lived." The lord began, "she was a princess, loved by all. Princes and lords came from everywhere to seek her hand." The lord began pacing as he spoke.

"But she chose a disgusting demon over all of them. She_ bred_ with him!" He stopped pacing and leered down at her, his face hard and controlled.

"My oldest brother was among those that sought her hand. He perished in the fire, taking her demon lover with him. It was his whore mother that took my brother from me.

"I hated that half breed until he disappeared not long after she died. And when I saw him with you, I knew I was finally going to get the revenge I had been denied."

The lord stepped back, stuffing the knife away and pulling his katana slowly from his belt.

"Any minute now, any minute and that abomination will be born, and then I will kill it, and then, lady Kagome." He smiled wickedly, "-I am going to kill you."

Tears were slipping down Kagome's cheeks, her eyes wide with pain and fear as she stared up at the man who had held a hatred for Inuyasha for so many years. She gasped loudly, grasping her belly crying softly as pain shot threw her body.

"Such a shame too, with beauty like yours, you could have done much." The lord chuckled, "any minute now…"

"Wind scar!"

The unmistakable sound of Inuyasha and the Testusaiga echoed through the room, and within seconds the walls began to shake from the impact of the wind scar. The lord swore, shooting a final glare at Kagome before he raced out of the room, shouting orders as he went.

Kagome whimpered softly, forcing herself to breathe evenly.

"Inuyasha, please hurry…"

-0-

"WIND SCAR!"

Sango, Shippo and Miroku followed as Inuyasha took off running, staff and Hiraikotsu ready for the mob of soldiers waiting to meet them. The wind scar exploded a whole through the garden wall, sending soldiers scattering and scrambling to attack back.

"Look out!" Sango screamed as a wave of arrows crashed upon them. Sango flipped up Hiraikotsu, shielding herself, the fox demon and Miroku from the attack. Inuyasha ignored the arrows, knocking them aside with Testusaiga before continuing.

"Inuyasha! Use the wind scar to scatter the soldiers! We'll take care of them so you can find Kagome!" Miroku shouted over the roar of the wind scar. Inuyasha shot a smirk at them they knew to mean yes, and took off running, raising the Testusaiga for another strike…

"WIND SCAR!"

The second attack destroyed the open hallway of the estate and the front wall further, sending chunks of rock and wood raining down on the soldiers. The chaos churned up dust, forcing Sango, Miroku and Shippo to pull back, but not Inuyasha.

"Be careful Inuyasha!" Shippo cried over the roar.

He leapt easily over the wall, his nose already searching for Kagome's scent, when something slammed into his shoulder, knocking him to the ground.

Inuyasha picked himself up from the rocks, hissing in pain as the dust began to clear from Shippo and his magic, and within seconds his friends began to call for him.

"Just keep fighting!" He yelled back, turning with Testusaiga raised to face whoever dared keep him from finding Kagome.

The lord stood standing in the shattered remains of the hallway, a bow in his hand and a cold look on his face to match. His stare got even colder as Inuyasha stared back.

"Where's Kagome?!" Inuyasha demanded with a snarl. The lord smiled. "Don't worry about your whore; she's a little busy at the moment." Inuyasha bristled, his hands tightening around the Testusaiga.

"Kagome's not a whore, she's my wife! Now tell me where she is!"

"You don't remember me Inuyasha, do you?" Inuyasha paused, and the lord chuckled.

"Are you sure, you little snit?" Inuyasha's eyes widened in recognition of the boy who bullied him most of his childhood.

"Chinny. Chinny you little bastard! Where's Kagome?!"

Chinny bristled, "Do NOT call me Chinny half demon! I am lord Taka!"

"Inuyasha!" the half demon responded in time to see his three friends come running to meet him, taking down soldiers along the way.

"Sango, we have to find Kagome, where did they take her?!" The demon slayer shook her head. "I'm not sure exactly Inuyasha, somewhere in the middle of the estate I think. They knocked me out before I could find out. I'm sorry Inuyasha."

"Set the building on fire!" Chinny shouted, and his remaining men immediately picked up torches and threw them at the building, setting it ablaze.

"No! KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted, moving to run but was stopped by Miroku's hand on his shoulder. "Wait! Sango and I will hold the lord off Inuyasha, you need to find Kagome. We don't know what kind of condition she may be in." Miroku nodded to Inuyasha as Shippo hopped on his shoulder.

"I hope she and the baby are alright!" Shippo piped up. Inuyasha's ear twitched at Shippo's comment before he leaped in the air, nose once again searching for Kagome's scent. Chinny bristled and reached for an arrow from his quiver. He was so distracted by Inuyasha, he failed to see Sango raise Hiraikotsu and send it flying at him. It hit him in the chest, knocking him backward disorienting him. When he looked up, Inuyasha was gone.

Sango and Miroku tensed, ready for a fight.

-0-

Kagome began to cry harder after the lord had disappeared from sight and sound. There was shouting and the rumbling and sounds of things being destroyed. There was certainly a battle going on.

_I have to get out of here…_ Kagome thought as she lifted herself. Another rumbled shook the building, shaking the furniture and knocking a lit candle onto a beautiful woven tapestry. Kagome noticed it out of the corner of her eyes, and watched in horror as the tapestry of course caught on fire.

"This is not good, this is really not good!" Kagome pulled herself to her feet, clutching her belly with one hand and holding herself up against the wall with the other. It was then that she noticed the wall was unusually warm and red.

Quickly Kagome stepped away from the door and back towards the futon, and within seconds flames began pouring through the wall, weakening the heavy beams holding up the roof and wall.

Kagome barely had time to react when several of the beams came loose, breaking away from the walls and headed straight for Kagome.

_My baby!_

Kagome tried to scramble away, but the beams crashed to the ground, one of them rolling and pinning Kagome's legs to the ground.

"Help!" Kagome screamed, "Inuyasha!"

The beams began to catch fire, and it wouldn't be long before the flames reached Kagome. She looked around frantically, searching for a way to escape. There was no way she could lift the beam off, it was too heavy. Even if she wasn't pregnant she couldn't do it. She tried sliding out from underneath it, but the beams were heavy, and being in labor was not helping anything.

_I'm going to die here. My baby and I are going to die._ She curled up on the ground, tears pouring down her cheeks, certain she was going to die. The smoke was starting to get thick, and she could feel herself beginning to pass out.

_My child didn't even get a chance to live…_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha broke through the door, covering his mouth with his sleeve. "Kagome!" He called again.

The room was halfway on fire by now. The entire ceiling and half the walls were up in the blaze, and the beams were slowly starting to burn towards Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha spotted her and flew to her side, throwing the beam off her as if it was a toothpick. She was lying still, too still. Inuyasha pulled off his fire rat robe and scooped Kagome up in it, wrapping her in the fireproof cloth. In a flash he was out of the burning area and in a safe non burning area of the estate. His gaze turned to her belly.

_She hasn't delivered yet, the baby…_ His hand slid gently over her belly, and he breathed a sigh of relief as a firm kick was delivered to his hand.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome began to stir and opened her eyes, blinking against the smoke. Inuyasha pressed his face to hers, inhaling her sweet scent and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I'm here Kagome, you're safe."

"The baby…" she whispered. Inuyasha nuzzled her cheek. "Baby's fine, just kicked my hand pretty good right there." He looked around. "Kagome, I'm gonna get you out of here, I've got to find a safe place for you and the baby."

"Hurry Inuyasha, I'm in labor, the baby's coming."

"I've got to find Sango Kagome, she'll know what to do." Inuyasha leaped in the air, eyes peeled for the female demon slayer. Miroku was fighting Chinny, who had drawn his katana and was turning out to be a fierce opponent. He spotted her picking herself off the ground with the Hiraikotsu in her hand.

"Sango!" She whipped around, and her eyes went wide when she saw Kagome in Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha landed next to her, and Sango immediately placed her hand on Kagome's belly, feeling a contraction rip through her as she whimpered in pain.

"This isn't good Inuyasha, this baby is coming fast we have to get her somewhere safe." Sango looked up at Inuyasha, and he could see the worry in her eyes.

"Kagome!" Shippo leaped on Inuyasha's shoulder to see Kagome, tears welling up in his eyes. "Is she ok?"

"For now. The two of you take her on Kelala," Inuyasha said. "Kaede's village Sango, It's close enough. I have to finish this or Kagome will never be safe."

Sango nodded as Kelala appeared next to her in her battle form. Inuyasha placed Kagome on Kelala, and Sango climbed up after her, holding her carefully. Shippo leaped on Kelala also and watched over Kagome. Inuyasha stroked Kagome's face briefly before nodding to Sango, who nudged Kelala, and they were off.

Inuyasha drew Testusaiga, his face hard as he prepared to meet the man who had hurt Kagome.

-0-

"Miroku!" Inuyasha leaped over to where the monk was faring badly against the skilled lord, Testusaiga raised and read for battle.

Chinny's lip was bleeding, and his left arm was so torn it was beyond repair. Miroku also was wounded; he had a long cut on his right cheek. He nodded to Inuyasha as he leaped down.

"The whole estate is going up in flames Inuyasha; we need to get out of here." Miroku urged. Inuyasha shook his head. "Not until this bastard suffers for what he did to Kagome!" Miroku nodded. He too was eager for revenge after Sango had been attacked.

"You may have had the advantage back them Chinny, but you've overestimated me this time!" Inuyasha growled, and Chinny smirked.

"No Inuyasha, this time you've underestimated me."

Chinny ran towards Inuyasha, sword posed for a strike. Inuyasha leaped to meet him, and their swords clashed with a loud CLANG!

And then it was on.

It was a fury of swords, each striking and defending so fast it was almost hard to tell who was who. As fast as Inuyasha delivered a blow, Chinny returned one.

_Where is he getting all this strength?!_ Inuyasha thought as they exchanged blows. _ Something isn't right here…_

"Watch out!" Miroku shouted as the building began to give away. He threw Chinny off guard, and Testusaiga struck what was left of Chinny's left arm, cleaving it off.

"Inuyasha!" The half demon leapt out of the way just in time before the building came crashing down on him. Chinny wasn't so lucky.

A large beam struck him in the shoulder, dislocating it and sending him flying. Before Inuyasha or Miroku could react, Chinny was on his feet, and inhuman grin on his face. Both the monk and half demon were in shock. It was only when he turned around shock turned to rage.

Chinny's clothing had burnt off his back, and where the flesh of his back should be, there was a giant scar of a spider.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha seethed. Miroku's jaw clenched with anger.

"How do you come to bear the scar of Naraku?" He implied, his eyes never moving from Chinny. Chinny laughed; a cold, inhuman laugh.

"Naraku came to me. He knew of my hatred for Inuyasha, so he offered me the power to get my revenge. In return, I willingly gave him my soul." He grinned.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha snarled, raising Testusaiga. But Chinny only laughed again, pulling a baboon skin over his body. Suddenly, the remains of the estate exploded, forcing Inuyasha and Miroku to shield themselves from the debris.

When they looked up, Chinny was gone.

"DAMNIT!" Inuyasha swore, throwing a punch at a piece of the garden wall and sending his fist right through it. Miroku was silent, his own thoughts racing.

"I have to get to Kagome." Inuyasha breathed. Miroku nodded, and instantly the two friends were running. To Kaede's village…

"I'm coming Kagome!"

-0-

Kagome could hear Sango whispering comforting words in her ear as they flew on Kelala. The pain was getting worse…

"Sango? Ye are here fast, what is- Kagome?!"

"We're here Kagome." Kelala landed smoothly, and instantly Sango was helping Kagome off Kelala and towards Kaede.

"What has happened here?" Kaede asked, limping towards them.

"Quick Kaede, we have to hurry, Kagome's in labor; we were attacked." She summarized quickly, arms wrapped around Kagome's shoulders.

"Kaede, why does it hurt so much?" Kagome whispered, breathing hard.

"It's Inuyasha's blood in yer child Kagome, it's too strong for ye to handle. Demon blood is much stronger than humans. Labor is also very painful child." She turned and started walking quickly towards her hut.

"In here Sango, quickly, so I can put up a barrier to keep away demons from attacking."

Shippo hopped onto Kaede's shoulder as she prepared a futon in the hut. "Kaede, why do you have to put a barrier up?" Kaede turned to Shippo as Sango helped Kagome into the hut and on the futon she had prepared.

"To keep away demons that could harm Kagome child. Births are very bloody and messy, and that tends to attract demons. It's for Kagome's safety and the safety of her child."

"Shippo," Sango spoke, "it would be better if you waited outside the hut, you can watch for Inuyasha and Miroku. Kelala, you should go with him."

After Kelala and Shippo left, Kaede starting putting barriers up in the hut to keep demons away, Sango knelt by Kagome to help.

"You've got to get ready to push then Kagome, it's about time." Kagome bit her lip. "Sango, when is Inuyasha getting back?"

Sango shook her head, "I don't know Kagome, but we can't focus on that right now." Kagome inhaled sharply and Sango smiled softly. "It's time. Kaede, Kagome's ready."

Kaede knelt down next to Kagome, "you've got to push now Kagome."

Kagome began to push, trying not to cry from the pain but tears rolling down her cheeks none the less.

-0-

"Kagome!" Shippo turned just in time to see Inuyasha and Miroku come running up to Kaede's hut.

"Is Kagome in there?" Inuyasha asked, nodding towards the hut. When Shippo nodded, Inuyasha tried to race inside but was repelled by the barrier.

Growling, Inuyasha tried again but was repelled again.

"What is this?!" He snarled, Miroku came forward to inspect it.

"It seems to be a barrier Inuyasha, probably to keep demons away."

Sango emerged from the hut, having been disturbed by all the ruckus that was Inuyasha.

"Kaede put a barrier to keep away demons. It's to keep Kagome safe Inuyasha." Inuyasha lifted his head and sniffed the air, his ears pinning flat on his head.

"I smell blood." He announced. The demon slayer nodded, "yes, giving birth isn't all daisies and roses Inuyasha. There's gonna be blood and it's gonna be painful too."

"Sango! I need ye in here!" Kaede called as Kagome let out a chilling scream. Sango disappeared inside the hut as Inuyasha jumped up and began to pace angrily.

While Inuyasha paced, Miroku relaxed and began to meditate to try and keep the area calm. Shippo winced as Kagome screamed again.

"Is this suppost to happen?" He directed at Miroku, "It sounds horrible, like she's dying or something."

If possible, Inuyasha tensed even more.

"I assure you Shippo, this is perfectly normal. It sounds horrible I know, but Kagome is fine. She is young and strong, she will do just fine.

Kagome screamed again, along with a resounding- "SIT BOY! SITSITSITSITSIT SIT!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground so hard; Shippo wondered if he wouldn't crack the village in half.

Then, the sound of a baby's cry echoed from the hut. Inuyasha was instantly on his feet, his ears perked towards the door of Kaede's hut. His face was frozen in a mixture of fear, wonder and tenderness.

A minute later, Sango emerged from the hut, carefully carrying a bundle wrapped in blankets in her arms.

"Inuyasha, it's a girl."

The female demon slayer approached the stunned half-demon and held his newborn daughter out to him, adjusting his arms and showing him how to hold her.

She was a perfect mix of her two parents. She had a tuff of silver hair on her head like her father, and she had inherited his dog ears. She had little tiny claws on her fingers, and her little nose and mouth were exactly like Kagome's, and when she blinked and slowly opened her eyes, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha found themselves staring the bright golden eyes of her half demon father.

"She's beautiful," Sango said as Miroku wrapped an arm around his wife, his hand sliding lower…

SLAP!

"Is this really the time to be groping me right now?!"

"Idiot…" Shippo muttered before hoping on Inuyasha's shoulder to peer at the bright face of the new baby.

"She looks like you, Inuyasha." Shippo observed, Kelala mewed in agreement from next to Sango.

Inuyasha couldn't speak; all he could do was stare at the child that was his daughter. His progeny, his own flesh and blood. He had something more to protect now, besides just his beautiful Kagome. She was going to look up to him, rely on him to protect her and keep those damn wolf kids of Koga's away from her. She was his pride and joy.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is waiting for you." It was Kaede who spoke, coming out of the hut to see Inuyasha staring at his new daughter with an expression she had never seen on him before. He didn't even acknowledge her, just walked past her and into the hut to see Kagome.

She was laying on the futon, resting. A large smile broke out on her face when she saw Inuyasha enter with their child. She held her arms out, and he handed their child to her, observing the glow that was on her face as she held her baby.

"She's beautiful Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, staring down at his daughter. "She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Kagome smiled at him, "She takes after her father. Look, she even has your dog ears." Kagome raised her index and just briefly touched the tip of her baby's silver ears, causing them to twitch and her mother to break out in giggles.

After a couple minutes of staring at her, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede slipped into the hut, gathering around the newest edition to the family. Shippo hopped over to Kagome to get another glimpse at the baby he considered his niece.

"What are you guys gonna name her?" Shippo asked, peering up at his foster parents. Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she closed her eyes, picturing the kind blue eyes of the woman who had helped her flooding her thoughts…

"Inu… Yana, her name is Inuyana."

Hope you all enjoyed this :)


End file.
